I Fell in Love with my Best Friend
by hhwgv
Summary: At Kevin and Sam's wedding, friends and family share stories of them when they were young. AU. Reviews are greatly appreciated.


***Author's Note: I wasn't 100% sure how to write/format the memories in here, so I'd love feedback on that. This story is set in an AU where Mary never died, they never became hunters, and Sam and Kevin are the same age. Inspired by overfloes on tumblr.**

Sam's cheeks were starting to hurt from smiling, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop. He had everything he could possibly want: he'd finished his law degree a few months ago and he had just gotten married to the love of his life. Sitting at the head table, hand intertwined with Kevin's, it was the happiest moment of his life.

He and Kevin had grown up together. They had been best friends since they were born and after high school, their friendship had blossomed into something more. Almost every memory Sam had of his childhood included Kevin. From the very beginning, they were destined to spend the rest of their lives together.

When they were planning their wedding, their mothers had insisted that they have time during the reception where guests could share stories about the couple. Sam and Kevin both knew that their mothers wanted to tell embarrassing stories about them as little kids, but they agreed.

"I wonder what story she's going to tell," Kevin whispered into his husband's ear after the emcee called his mother up to the microphone.

"It'll probably be one from when we were super young. Maybe one that we'd forgotten by now," Sam replied as Kevin's mom introduced herself.

* * *

Sam and Kevin were about two years old. It was springtime and the snow had all melted, but there were puddles everywhere. The two of them had been begging to go outside all day, so Mary and Linda agreed, watching the boys run around in the backyard from the deck. Linda had looked away for one minute and looked back just in time to see both Sam and Kevin trip over a stick and flop face-first into a puddle of mud.

Instead of crying, like Linda thought they would, the picked themselves up and sat down in the mud, splashing in the water and picking up clumps of the wet dirt and smearing them on themselves. When she and Mary went to get them out of the mud, Kevin was piling handful after handful into his mouth.

Both boys cried when they were forced to get into the bathtub to clean themselves off. They stomped their muddy little feet and pouted, but once they were in the warm water and bubbles of the tub, they were as happy as could be.

* * *

Linda had two pictures to accompany her stories, the first was a picture of the boys sopping wet, covered in mud. The next was them in the bathtub, two tiny little heads poking out of a mountain of bubbles. "Look how cute we were," Kevin remarked.

"Were?" Sam asked playfully. "We're still adorable," he squeezed Kevin's hand.

Mary was the next one up. "I have two different stories I would like to share," she began. "The second one is really short, don't worry. I won't be up here forever."

* * *

Kevin and Sam were four years old and they were having their first sleepover. They were so excited. Mary knew that the two boys were going to be a handful, but thankfully, Dean offered to keep them busy. The boys were suspiciously quiet, so Mary went to check on them. Before she could get to their room, the door flung open and the two boys ran out screaming, completely naked. She could hear Dean cackling and gave him a disapproving look before trying to wrangle the four-year-olds and convincing them to put clothes back on.

/

One day, when Sam and Kevin were 7, Mary looked out the window and saw the two boys jumping off of culverts. She wasn't really sure what they were doing, so when she saw Dean watching them and laughing, she knew he was up to something. When the boys came in for a drink, she asked them about it.

"Well," Sam replied, "Dean said that if we jump off of the culverts and we believe, we'll be able to fly. He can do it, he told us. I guess we don't believe hard enough."

Mary smiled and shook her head before informing the seven-year-olds that Dean was lying and that he could not, in fact, fly. The two boys looked absolutely heartbroken for a moment, but then Kevin ran out the door and punched Dean right in the stomach.

* * *

Sam laughed at the idea of Kevin punching Dean in the stomach. Kevin had always been tiny, so it must have been quite the sight. Dean was up next.

"I have a few confessions before I tell my story," Dean announced. "One, I was the one who constantly destroyed that fort you guys made when you were eight. Two, all of the times I 'accidentally' broke Sam's toys weren't actually accidents. And three, all of the times I said that you guys annoyed me were lies. Kevin, you're already like a brother to me, but now you're officially a Winchester."

* * *

When Kevin and Sam were going into high school, they were obsessed with superheroes. Dean somehow managed to convince them that on the first day of school, it was tradition that everyone wears superhero costumes. So, Sam and Kevin spent a long time putting together their costumes, and wore them to school on the first day. After they got to school and realized that Dean had lied to them, they were so embarrassed.

* * *

"Ahh, that's still the best prank I ever pulled on you," Dean laughed.

More of their friends and families came up and told stories about Sam and Kevin in high school, a few of their friends mentioned that they had bet each other that the boys were going to fall in love, they told stories about Sam breaking his arm and Kevin passing out when he saw it. There were a lot of memories that Sam had completely forgot about and some that were his favourites.

When the stories were done, Kevin turned to Sam. "I love you, Mr. Winchester," he murmured.

"I love you, too, Mr. Winchester," Sam smiled and planted a firm kiss on his husband's sweet lips.


End file.
